Love and Pride
by SilverAngrywolf
Summary: Things are getting deeper and more intimate for Alec and Magnus but someone literally from the deepest part of hell may interfere.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey guys! I wrote this for a friend a little while back and thought "what the heck, upload it!" so TA-DA. Hope you guys like it and I am open to any comments negative and positive._

~SilverAngrywolf~

* * *

"I said don't worry about it, Magnus!" Alec stepped back as Magnus reached for his blood stained sleeve. Golden cat-like eyes flashed with annoyance as they scrutinized the shadow hunter in front of him. Blue eyes met his with defiance.

"Alec, I have the ability to heal you, yet you will not let me. What is a boyfriend for anyway? Other than the obvious of course," he added with a sly smile. Alec cradled his arm but looked away with a slight blush painting his cheeks.

"We have not gone _that_ far," he muttered. Magnus was suddenly right in front of him and grabbing his arm. Despite the quick movement, Magnus' touch was very gentle. "No, we have not." Magnus looked down into Alec's eyes while carefully rolling up Alec's sleeve. "So don't you think you will be safe with me?" Alec's brow furrowed in confusion. Magnus sighed and placed a hand on the shadow hunter's cheek.

"If I can refrain myself from jumping you for this long, a small healing session will still keep you in the safe zone. Right?" Alec looked away but did not pull his arm away. "Right, Alec?" Magnus pressed. Alec turned back to look at his boyfriend. "Yeah, I guess," he mumbled. Magnus chuckled and waved a glittery hand toward the hunter's jacket. "Take off your jacket please. I cannot get to the whole wound with it on." Alec hesitated slightly but after a careful look from Magnus, he shrugged the black jacket off. Magnus frowned when Alec tried to suppress a gasp of pain with a hiss as the cloth scraped against the wound. "Just drop it on the floor," he told Alec dismissively. Alec sighed at Magnus' lack of housekeeping skills but did as he was told.

Magnus again took Alec's arm, scowling at what he saw. Even Alec was shocked about how bad it looked. It had been less than an hour but his arm was already swollen, red lines running along his arm originating from deep claw marks that ran down his forearm. "Alec," Magnus sighed, "why did you not use one of your precious _iratzes_?" Alec shrugged. "I did not have a steele." Magnus raised his eyebrow. "Jace let Clary borrow mine for one of her experiments after he conveniently_ lost _his and Izzy went on a date and has hers," Alec quickly explained. He gasped as what seemed like an electrical current shot up his arm before it was replaced by familiar warmth. _Magnus' power._

"Then why did you not automatically come see me?" Magnus asked, a slight hint of hurt in his voice. Alec tried to focus through the pleasant buzz that came with Magnus' magic. "I…I did not want to bother you," he managed out. "I hate that you do so much form e but I can barely do anything for you," he said somberly. Magnus' golden eyes flashed suddenly and Alec gasped as the buzz intensified. "Alexander Lightwood," he said lowly, "how can you think that? Not do anything for me?" He took his hands away from Alec's now healed arm and placed them on the shadowhunter's hips. "Alec," he said gently, "after eight hundred years, you are the reason that for the first time, I am happy to have lived for so long. That way, I was able to meet you. You are my reason for living." He kissed each of Alec's eyelids. "Your beautiful eyes." He pecked him on the lips. "That beautiful voice and those beautiful lips." He looked Alec up and down. "Even the fashion sense, or the lack of, I live for all of it Alec."

After a moment, Alec looped his arms around his taller boyfriend's neck and pulled him down for a sudden kiss. Just like in front of the Clave, all his reserves were gone, only pure burning love fueling the kiss. One of Magnus' hands cupped the back of Alec's head, angling the teen so that the kiss could deepen. Alec opened his mouth; letting Magnus control the kiss as his tongue traced the insides of the teen's mouth. _Strawberries, that was what Alec always tasted like_, Magnus thought, _sweet and intoxicating._

Alec pulled back but did not step away from the warlock. His enchanting blue eyes gazed lovingly into Magnus'. "Hold me please," he whispered. Magnus raised his perfectly shaped eyebrows. "I am holding you Alec." Alec shook his raven haired head and pressed his body closer against his boyfriend. "No, I mean, _hold_ me." Magnus' eyes instantly softened and he traced Alec's cheekbone with a thumb. "Alec, are you sure?" Alec pulled away from Magnus and took his hand. "Never been more sure."

Magnus kissed Alec's knuckles. "Alright then." Walking backwards, Magnus led Alec to the bedroom, two hearts fluttering. The warlock led the teen to stand next his bed and let go of his hand. Alec shivered as Magnus grazed his hips as he helped the shadowhunter pull of his shirt. Magnus pulled off his own in one graceful movement. Magnus noticed Alec's soft trembling so he made no move to remove their pants but instead opened his arms which Alec stepped into, enjoying the warlock's abnormal body heat. Magnus kissed him softly for a moment, keeping his hands safely on Alec's back. Alec stood on his toes, wrapping his arms back around Magnus' neck. The kiss soon became heated causing two bare chests to rise and fall in ever increasing rhythm.

Alec let himself feel the body against his, the lips pressed to his. Every bit intoxicating him in only the way Magnus could. Alec's knees buckled and Magnus caught him, lowering him onto the bed. He kneeled in front of the teen. "Are you alright?" he asked. Alec nodded and chuckled. "That is just what you do to me Magnus." His cheeks red, he leaned forward and with trembling fingers, he unclasped Magnus' pants. Before he could go further, Magnus caught his hands. "Slowly Alec, we will take this slowly." Copying Alec, but not nearly as embarrassed, he pulled the zipper down on Alec's jeans. He guided Alec to lie down, his head resting on a pillow, before he climbed on top of the hunter. Magnus kissed down Alec's neck, his open hand rubbing one of the buds on his chest. Alec's hands fisted the sheets as Magnus evoked pleasure in places he did not know _could _cause him pleasure.

Magnus' fingers dipped between Alec's hips and his boxers before he looked up into the blue eyes. Alec gave a shy smile and helped Magnus remove his lower garments. Knowing it would embarrass Alec if he stared, Magnus instead quickly pulled, or more like peeled, off his own skinny jeans. He lay back over Alec and pecked him on the lips. "Is this okay?" he checked. Alec nodded and tangled his hands in Magnus' long strands. "Kiss me," he commanded. Alec's lips meshed perfectly with the warlock's. While in the moment, Magnus' hand traveled between them and palmed Alec's growing erection. Alec gasped into the kiss and his hands pulled at Magnus' hair. Magnus began to stroke the member, running his thumb over the tip. Alec moaned and turned his face against the pillow, his hips unconsciously moving in time with Magnus' hand.

Because he was no longer occupied with Alec's lips, Magnus instead watched Alec's reaction as he pleasured him. The shadowhunter's dark hair fanned around his head and face, framing his flushed cheeks. His kiss swollen lips were slightly open as he sucked in air as he panted. "Magnus," Alec moaned as his hips moved faster as he reached his end. "Magnus I…I."

"Alec, go ahead." Alec muffled a cry of pleasure as he released, spilling his essence. Alec's hands slipped down out of the warlock's hair and onto his shoulders. Magnus casually wiped his hand on the sheets before snapping his fingers, a small tube of substance appearing his hand. Magnus sat on his heels and looked down at his soon-to-be lover.

"Alec, do you know how this works?"Magnus asked. He did not want to start all of the sudden and scare Alec, or worse hurt him. Alec swallowed and glanced at the tube and gave a quick glance to Magnus' erection. "Um, I think. You put you…um…that in…in my…um." Magnus smiled and leaned forward to silence him with a quick kiss. "You have that part right but prepping comes first. It will make it easier for both of us, especially you." Alec nodded and took a deep breath. "Okay, go ahead."

Showing his trust, Alec spread his thighs so that Magnus sat between. Magnus gave Alec a reassuring smile as he spread some of the tube's gel onto his fingers. Never taking his eyes away from Alec's, he held onto Alec's hip with one hand while the other lathered the teen's entrance before slowly pushing one finger in. Alec automatically tensed a grimace on his face. Magnus' hand slid over to Alec's member and began to stroke again, trying to distract Alec. "Alec honey, you have to relax." Alec squeezed his eyes shut and tried to relax his lower half. "Feels strange," he mumbled after a moment. Magnus nuzzled Alec's cheek as he began to move both hands.

Alec moaned and relaxed completely, giving Magnus time to add a second finger. He used a scissor like motion to stretch Alec's virgin entrance. Alec twitched slightly but forced himself to stay relaxed. Magnus continued to prep him and after a minute he added a third finger. This time, Alec let out a soft cry as the muscle protested. Magnus kissed his cheek and whispered sweet nothings in his ear, trying to help Alec through it. He angled his wrist and pushed in again, hitting the spot he was looking for. Alec cried out this time in pleasure as his prostate was brushed. "Again," he gasped to Magnus. Magnus happily obliged and pressed on the spot, Alec thrusting his hips to meet his fingers.

"Magnus, please, take them out. I need you," Alec whispered. "Take me." Magnus checked Alec's face for any hesitation and saw none. He pulled his fingers out and grabbed the tube again, lathering his erection this time. He lay now almost directly on top of Alec, his forearms alongside the teen's ribcage so that he could hold him if Alec needed it. He held himself at Alec's prepared entrance and looked back up at Alec. "Honey, I am going to apologize now. It is going to hurt for a second but I promise it will be better soon after. We do not have to do this if you do not want." Alec shook his head and held onto Magnus' upper arms. "No, I want you. I can deal with it but please, be gentle," he pleaded. As tough as he tried to be, he still was not fond of pain. Magnus pressed their foreheads together. "Of course. I am going to push in now."

Slowly moving his hips, Magnus slid the tip of his erection in, suppressing a moan as the heat surrounded him. He checked on Alec who had his eyes squeezed shut but seemed fine. He slid in further and his stomach flopped as Alec let out a whimper, a tear falling from under his closed eye. "I know baby, I know. Hold on." With a quick prayer to whatever God or Angel would listen to him, he pushed in all the way in one movement, his hips connecting with Alec's. As planned, he instantly cradled Alec's thin frame as the shadowhunter chocked back a scream with a sob as he back arched off the bed. He held completely still, repeatedly kissing everywhere on the teen's face. Alec ducked his head into Magnus' shoulder, trying to focus on anything but the burning fire in his backside. "Shh, Alec. It is okay, I am right here. I will not move until you are ready," Magnus whispered to him.

Alec slowly opened his eyes and thanked the Angel as the fire began to dull and be replaced by pleasure. After a couple of deep breaths he swallowed and hooked his legs around the warlock's hips. "Magnus, you can move." Magnus kissed his forehead before he pulled out almost entirely before pushing back in slowly. He repeated the same motion as he let Alec adjust to the sensation. Alec then began to meet his thrusts. "Magnus, faster." Magnus began a faster pace, kissing Alec deeply the entire time. The pleasure began to mount for both of them, fueling the fire within their souls. That place where they stored each other's heart and love.

Their movements became quicker as they each reached their climax. "Mmm, Alec," Magnus moaned as he broke the kiss. "Heavens I love you." Alec looked up at him with teary eyes and held onto him tighter. "I love you too." Alec arched his back as he climaxed again, soon followed by Magnus who released inside Alec. He pulled out slowly and lay beside his lover who instantly rolled onto his stomach, his head on Magnus' chest. Magnus pulled him close as an arm wrapped around his back and the other snapped to bring the blankets up over them.

Their breathing finally evened out but they said nothing. Nothing needed to be said. They loved each other more than they could ever describe and they had finally taken a giant leap in their relationship, deepening it even further. As Magnus stroked Alec's back and Alec played with a loose ribbon of Magnus' hair that was down over the warlock's shoulders, they knew this. Even after they fell asleep in each other's arms, they knew that for them, a happily ever after was entirely possible.


	2. Morning after

_Hi again! Either you came back because you liked it or you were just hoping it gets better but either way, WELCOME! For those who have not read my work yet, know I do not believe in keeping things fluffy and nice for long. I'm evil like that. Enjoy!_

* * *

Tired blue eyes blinked open, a canary yellow comforter the first thing to be seen. Alec smiled as he remembered where he was and the warmth on his back made him smile wider as he remembered _who_ he was with. The shadowhunter stopped himself from purring in contentment as he burrowed deeper into the blankets and into the embrace of the warlock behind him. He closed his eyes again when a ray of sun from the window shined in his eyes, then the blue eyes shot open again.

Alec sat shot up into a sitting position and instantly gritted his teeth as a pain shot through his back. "Alec?" Alec felt a warm body shift next to him and an arm slide away from his stomach as Magnus sat up. "Are you okay?" A blush decorated Alec's cheeks. "Yeah, I'm just kind of um…you know. I have to go too, Izzy is probably freaking right now." Magnus chuckled and shifted closer to Alec, an arm wrapping around his waist. The warlock pressed his lips against Alec's forehead. "Yeah, I know. Give me a second."

Alec tried to suppress a moan as Magnus fingers trailed down his spine, leaving a pleasurable tingling behind as the pain eased away. "Magnus, I can't. I have to leave and what you are doing is making me…ah." Alec shivered as Magnus kissed a trail down his spine now, following the fingers that were now right at the base of his spine, rubbing soothing circles. Magnus chuckled, sending a hum through Alec's back. "It is not _my_ desire you should worry about my dear."

Alec looked over his shoulder as he cast a confused glance at Magnus. Magnus straightened and rested his chin on the shadowhunter's shoulder, nodding his head toward Alec's lap. Alec looked down and quickly covered his semi-hard arousal with his hands as he clambered off the bed. The warlock shifted so that he was lying on his side, his colorful head propped up in one hand as he watched the blushing shadowhunter scramble for his clothes. "Alec dear, it is nothing to be ashamed of. Your body is now tuned to my touch and mine to yours. I have just had practice with self-control," he said with a smirk.

Alec cast a glare over his shoulder and bent down slowly as he picked up his pants, letting Magnus get a good look at his backside. "Try controlling yourself with that," Alec thought. As he turned around and walked to the bed side desk to retrieve his phone, it was his turn to smirk as he saw Magnus cover an area of the blanket that would be resting right over his groin. He bent down s and kissed Magnus on the lips just as slowly. Magnus groaned and reached up to grab Alec's neck but the shadowhunter grabbed his hand and smiled against the warlock's lips. "I think I just played your perfect tune."

Magnus growled threw his smirk as Alec pulled away. "Will I see you tonight my dear?" Alec flipped open his phone and groaned at the amount of voicemails and texts, a few from his mother. "Kind of depends if my mother chains me up or not." Magnus pulled on a pair of bright green briefs and sauntered over to his lover, wrapping his arms around his shoulders. "Hmm, I like that way she thinks. We can use those too." Alec rolled his eyes. "Pervert." Magnus pecked him on the cheek. "Yep, but it makes the bedtime all the more interesting." He smacked Alec on the ass. "Now go before I have the great Maryse put a witch hunt together. Fire really does not work well with my wardrobe."

Alec nodded and grabbed his coat on his way out, giving Magnus a little wave before shutting the door behind him. Magnus watched the hunter through his window before Alec disappeared all together. He flopped down on his couch, stroking Chairman Meow's fur when he jumped on his lap. "So, what Project Runway or 300? I just love men in loin cloths."

"Where the hell were you?"

Alec cringed at his mother's voice as soon as he entered the institute. "Where do you think mom?" a sultry voice answered. There was a pause for a second. "ALEC! Get in here now!" Alec groaned and sulked into the library where Maryse was glaring daggers as soon as he walked in. Isabelle and Jace smirked, enjoying the dark haired shadowhunter's embarrassment while Clary sat with her usual confused and naïve look. "Were you at Magnus'?" Maryse growled. Alec said nothing but head tilted when Magnus seemed to calm down for some reason. "Alec, we accepted your relationship but you have to call us. We had no idea where you were." All of the young shadowhunters gaped. That was what Maryse was worried about? No screaming about the downworlder corrupting her child?

"Um, I'm sorry mom. I will make sure I call next time," Alec said, shifting his feet awkwardly. Maryse nodded and walked out the door, patting her son on the shoulder. Jace huffed and slouched in his chair. "Well that was boring. But beside that," he waggled his eyebrows at Alec. "Did our famous warlock get lucky?" Izzy perked up and now had her full attention on her brother. Alec blushed and flipped them off as he turned on his heel and out the door. "I take that as a yes, remind me to call and congratulate him later," he heard from his bastard of a partner.

* * *

"Seriously? So I am not going to wake up with a Seraph blade in my heart?"

Alec laughed into the phone. "No I guess not. It's really strange but hey, I'm not complaining. I was actually going to see if you wanted to come over for dinner tonight." There was a pause on the other end. "Well Alec darling, I would never miss the oppurtunity to see you but you know..."

"Izzy is not cooking."

"I will see you there then. Shall I bring the wine? I have a bottle that I picked the grapes for myself back in the 60's." Alec chuckled. "Why not? See you at seven. And Magnus?"

"Yes?"

"I...I love you." He heard Magnus let out a dream like sigh on the other end. "And I am in love with you Alec. See you tonight." Alec smiled and closed the phone. At the moment, his life was perfect.

* * *

Outside the kitchen window, a tree limb creaked as a hooded figure perched, watching the young Shadowhunter prepare things in the kitchen. A low growl emitted from the figure as it watched Alec bend to remove an item from a low drawer. "Hmmm, Magnus my dear, you have chosen a yummy one. I want him."


End file.
